


Out of the Ordinary

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: I've really missed one shots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Becoming Power Rangers changed Jason and Zack's life for the better. It gave them a focus, a purpose, a future worth fighting for. An emotional connection quickly turned into a physical one. Putting himself out there sucks, but Jason wants to do something nice for Zack, something to show how much he's appreciated...that this isn't just a casual relationship to him.





	Out of the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done anything short and simple in awhile! I miss doing one shots and Zason is a bit of an underappreciated ship so...I took it upon myself to do a prompt challenge. A word and a ship. This fic has been inspired by the word: Rose. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Jason wasn’t sure when it started...his relationship with Zack. Naturally the entire group grew closer after Rita’s defeat. They weren’t just  _ friends,  _ they were  _ Power Rangers,  _ and more importantly a  _ family.  _ Under Zordon’s guidance, and Jason’s leadership the team really pulled together to continue cleaning up the putty problem and assisted where they could in rebuilding the town. Billy and Trini suffered from nightmares, a lingering bitter aftertaste of the job. Even if Rita was  _ gone _ it took some time to eradicate her from their psyche. Billy did die after all. 

For Zack, he put his entire heart and soul into being a Power Ranger. This wasn’t just a duty to him, it gave his life some sort of purpose. He was never going to go far in academics, hell, he wasn’t sure if he could even  _ graduate _ with his friends considering the amount of days he had skipped. School was never important to him. Before becoming the black ranger, he spent more of his time trying to make it big on youtube, his goal was to get cash quick to do whatever he could to support his mother. It wasn’t easy. Life wasn’t  _ easy,  _ and he wasn’t going to waste his moments sitting in a class that wouldn’t mean anything to him later. Before becoming a Power Ranger...he didn’t think he had much of a future.

Zack put everything into bettering himself, to be a good hero. So much so that he would sometimes get into his head. Jason understood, he carried a  _ lot _ on his shoulders as the team leader. When it boiled down to it, Jason made the final decision on what the  _ team _ would do. He already lost Billy once. If the team failed,  _ he _ failed as a leader. He was always the hardest on Zack when the black ranger pushed himself too far. Even before they morphed for the first time Zack was always the impulsive one, the one taking the most risks and now that he felt invincible he had no qualms putting his body at risk. He would put his life on the line in order to save a life, save his friends, because in the end...their lives would mean more than his.

If anyone on the team were going to argue it was the two alpha males of the group. Jason and Zack didn’t always see eye to eye and just because Jason was the  _ red _ ranger it didn’t mean Zack’s opinions and thoughts weren’t going to be heard. The two pushed one another to be better. They both put so much of their physicality into being a Power Ranger that the two would often spend extra time sparring in The Pit.

It was those late nights when Zack started to invite Jason to a campfire underneath the night sky. The two could have a beer and just shoot the breeze like a couple of  _ guys.  _ As much as the pair loved Kimberly, Trini and Billy; the two had to hold back on certain topics. These two soldiers could let their guards down. Jason spoke of actually  _ missing  _ football, now that he was a Power Ranger, he couldn’t exactly play a contact sport. Not all the memories of the game were connected to his father. Zack opened up about his own father, how he was never around for him or his mom, he would’ve loved to have a dad like Sam...one who cared. To Zack, losing his mother didn’t seem  _ as _ scary, not when he finally had people in his life to call his. Every campfire the two would toast to Zack’s mother, it wasn’t her time just yet.

The slip from friendship to a romantic relationship felt quick. With the constant life or death situation fighting aliens, it was only a matter of time before their feelings surfaced. The bones in Zack’s ribs shattered during a fight, it caused internal bleeding, he wasn’t as invincible as he thought. Even with Alpha 5’s assistance it worried Jason like  _ crazy.  _ After Jason gave him a piece of his mind, a long speech on how he needed to be more careful, Zack pulled him in for their first kiss. After that, the flood gates opened. Late night sparring matches turned to foreplay, which turned into much more. As casual as these hookups felt, to the red and black rangers...this wasn’t just a way to release built up tension.

The two never uttered the word boyfriend, with their closeness it was like an unspoken agreement that they wouldn’t  _ be _ with anyone else. At school they hid two secrets, that they were Power Rangers first and foremost and that they were  _ involved.  _ Kim, Trini, Billy, Zordon, and Alpha 5...the only people who  _ mattered _ knew about their trysts. 

Still, Jason wanted to do something nice for Zack. Something nice that didn’t scream that he felt  _ bad _ for him. It wasn’t a secret amongst the group, Zack lived in the trailer park, he wore the same couple of white t-shirts and worn out jeans. Any money he received it went to feeding his family or for his mother's prescriptions. That would  _ always _ come first. The black ranger didn’t have luxuries like Jason, he didn’t have the video game consoles, or the money to drop on an expensive letterman jacket. Jason didn’t want to insult Zack’s financial situation by buying him something, it wouldn’t feel right. 

Like any other boy without a clue on what to do, Jason went to the internet for answers. Only to find there wasn’t exactly a  _ handbook _ for  _ dating _ a  _ guy _ as a  _ guy.  _ He found a  _ lot _ on hookup culture, that guys had a harder time  _ staying _ in any sort of relationship. There had to be a way to spice up the romance. If guys in movies can do it, well god damn it so could Jason Scott. He was the leader of the Power Rangers, he was determined to treat his man to a nice evening.

Sam and Beverly had taken Pearl out to see Disney on Ice, so Jason would have the house to himself for a couple of hours. He invited Zack over with the full intention of romancing him for the night. A quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach and the red ranger could grill a mean steak on the George Foreman grill like nobody's business. Ah yeah, some A-1 sauce to really bring this dish together. A steak wouldn’t be complete without some hearty Kraft Mac n’Cheese. Jason went  _ all _ out and made three entire boxes of the stuff. He could even follow the instructions on how to make  _ instant  _ mashed potatoes. An upside of being a power ranger, the killer appetite. 

Zack would be here any minute, so Jason had to do some quick finishing touches. Dim the overhead lights, light a couple of his mother’s candles and unbutton the top snaps on his polo shirt to show a little somethin’ something for his man. He placed a single red rose across Zack’s empty plate setting to really set the ambiance. 

The doorbell rang.

Jason scrambled to the door, greeting Zack with a nervous smile. The black ranger quickly leaned in for a kiss, as he knew that the rest of the Scotts weren’t home. “Uh wow” He was under the impression that  _ dinner _ would entail eating a pizza, playing xbox, with a high possibility of making out. “Did you... _ make _ dinner?”

“Uh huh” Jason stepped over to the dining room table, pulling out a chair for Zack, “...Is this too much or…?” The cool, quiet, confident didn’t show insecurity often. He  _ couldn’t _ as a team leader; but here, tonight...he was just with Zack. He could shed that protective armor he puts up for the sake of security. 

“No, no, not at all” Zack stepped into the dining room, his attention on the single red rose. “No one’s ever done something like  _ this _ for me before” He laughed, picking up the flower and inspecting it. Red.  _ Of course.  _ “Really?”

“Oh” Jason swallowed hard, maybe getting another dude a flower as a present  _ wasn’t _ a good idea. This was totally lame. Embarrassed by the gesture, Jason reached to pull the flower from Zack’s hand but the black ranger held it closer to him, turning his shoulder to block the red ranger from stealing it from him. “No, it’s stupid. I’m sorry”

“What? No way! This is mine now” His expression softened, he knew how vulnerable Jason was in this moment. Putting himself out there wasn’t easy and Zack would  _ never  _ poke fun at this genuine attempt. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Because this is really lame” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, putting his feelings out in the open wasn’t easy. “I just...wanted to  _ do _ something out of the ordinary for you...for  _ us?” _

Zack craned his neck back to see how much food, specifically how much mac n’cheese Jason had made for him. “You didn’t have to do anything special for me” But  _ holy shit _ this all looked like a high school boys dream. Complete with the mountain dew served up in the fancier glasses. 

“Sure I did” Jason reached over for Zack’s arm, “I want to be more than...whatever we’re doing”

Zack reached over to caress Jason’s cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb, “I want that too” For the two boys it wasn’t easy to talk about their  _ feelings.  _ This wasn’t like discussing their families, or aliens, or their other teammates. It was  _ easy _ to fall into something physical, to replace words with kisses and touches. To be brave was to put their feelings into words and Zack wasn’t going to hesitate on this one. “My boyfriend is the  _ best”  _ Jason’s grin grew as Zack praised him, used the word  _ boyfriend.  _ “Look at all this mac n’cheese!” Zack even unbuttoned the next snap down on Jason’s shirt. “I’m the luckiest guy in Angel Grove”  Jason shook his head, chuckling lightly to himself as Zack fixed himself a plate...complete with a heavy helping of the cheesey pasta. 

Zack wasn’t the luckiest guy in town, not by a longshot. 

_ Jason  _ was the lucky one to have someone like Zachary Taylor in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! <3


End file.
